<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Hanging Around by Spiraling (Stormwind13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749777">Just Hanging Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Spiraling'>Spiraling (Stormwind13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Spiraling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir jumps in between Ladybug and the enemy again. </p><p>This is going according to plan. Absolutely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Hanging Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His head was swimming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir hissed, careful not to move more than he had to, trying to take stock of his surroundings, trying to see if there were any of the other people that had gone missing. This akuma liked playing hide and seek, had been for three days, which was longer than a lot of akumas usually lasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Ladybug were running on fumes at this point, catching snatches of sleep in between trying to find their akumatized victim and then the further victims. Which was how he’d been caught-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’d pushed Ladybug out of the way. That was better - she could fix things. That was what her power </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where he was good for distractions and breaking things. He flexed his wrists, wincing as the ropes rubbed against his sleeves - he wouldn’t get ropeburn, but the pressure on his arms was painful enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished for a brief second that he had Plagg here physically, but he’d make do. His baton was a heavy weight on his leg - Ladybug should be tracking him now, coming to find him. He wrapped his hand around the rope, reminding himself that he hadn’t used cataclysm yet. If he couldn’t get himself out of here, he could use that as a last resort. He wasn’t trapped, or at least not more than usual, and this akuma victim hadn’t tried to take his ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep breath. He cracked open an eye. Almost pitch black. Not a problem for him and he tilted his head, ear twitching. There was rustling in the shadows, whispers. Someone was crying quietly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>Alright</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d found the other kidnapees. Now he just needed to get them out of here. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>